Not So Cold
by Miss Tony Stark
Summary: Hermionie loves Ron, but he is with Lavender. So she is crying in Myrtle's loo when she listens she is not the only one. Possible Multi-Chaptered.
1. Never thought I'd meet you here

HI peple alll over the earth! I just woke up with this idea.

Hope you like It!

She felt hot tears burning her eyes and ran to Myrtle's bathroom.

She had just had History of Magic and Ron had being miming how exited she got with every good answer she gave, or any question the proffesor asked.

He shouldn't be mocking her! He should be apologizing! For being a blind idiot; How could he miss she loved him? because she did. She loved him since second year and she thought... She thought he loved her back...

She sobbed harder, tried to stop tears with fresh water, but it was useless so she locked herself in one of the cubicles. She cried openeley, coughing between sobbs until there were only silent tears.

Suddenley she heard the door open, she made silence, the person walked to the sink and opened the water, after this she heard a wreching sob; she kept quiet in her cubicle. That sounded like a boy crying. Maybe she should stay there and wait for him to go, but what if it was Ron? Feeling guilty because he hurted her? Or Harry? Crying Sirius again?

She opened the door quietley and when she saw him she froze in her place: A white-blond haired figure was crying with his face on the sink. She regreted so much going out of the damn cubicle, but curiosity won and now she was standing next to a vulnerable, pitiable, crying Malfoy.

Should she tell someone? Should she ask him what was wrong? Should she walk away? She couldn't walk away. She hated him, but you never let a person cry all alone. Well that's what Ron did with her, wasn't it?.

She took a tentative step.

" Malfoy? "He didn't even turn to see her, but stopped crying.

" What... Do you want... Granger? "He asked struggling not to cry.

" Uhmm... Are you Ok? "She didn't know how to comfort Malfoy.

" What... Do you think?

" I... I'm sorry this was a mistake I should leave

" If you tell this to anyone, Granger, you'll be dead.

" Don't worry, unlike you, I don't make fun of other people's miseries "With that she left, feeling actually bad for him.

Tell me if you'd like a chapter two... I'm not sure.

Hope you liked it please press te button below, !


	2. Thinking

**Hi! Here I am, ****I decided to make this multi-chaptered.**

**I see that some of you have been reviewing! ****It's wonderful because I got like six nice reviwes and that's something new for me. I really want to thank miss Padame Amidala, by adding me to her Fav authors list she made my day and gave me what I needed to start writting.**

**Disclaimer: I know that you thought I was J.K but sadly I'm not, if that was the case Draco would have married Hermionie and killed his father at the battle *sigh*...**

**Read and Enjoy!**

Hermionie went bacl to the common room thinking about Malfoy. She had never seen him like that, he looked like he almost had a heart.

She had only seen one boy cry before and that was Harry, but he was her friend and Draco Malfoy was... Clearly not.

When she reached the fat lady's portrait she said "Red Vines" and went in, she had like an hour before dinner so she looked around for Harry or Ginny, she didn't want to see Ronald. She found Harry sitting by the fire reading, Ron was nowhere to be seen so she walked towards him and sat on the left side of the couch.

He didn't seem to notice her.

"Harry" The simple call of his name made him jump and instinctivley hide the book.

"Hermionie! Whe... Where did you come from?" She smiled.

"From the door, Harry. What were you reading so interesting?

"Just studying for Transfigurations" Lied Harry.

"But we had that test last week" He looked like had been caught with no way out.

"Oh... How silly of me..." Hermionie frowned, he was so caught.

"Let me see that Transfiguartions book..."Hermionie extended a hand but Harry did nothing.

"I don't... It is..." Something clicked inside of Hermionie's head and suddenley she looked furious.

"You are reading that Half Blood Princes book again, aren't you!" Harry did nothing again" I've already told you what I think of that! You have to give it back!.

"Hermione this book is makeing me have great grades and maybe the half-blood prince is...

"That man is not you father!" Suddenley she realized she shouldn't have said that, but Harry was not the kind of person who gets offened he just looked at her like he finally realized she was not mad about the bloody book.

"Is this because of Ron?" Hermionie crossed her arms on her chest.

"He is such and idiot!" She felt like she wasn't telling the complete truth, there was something else makeing her be moody" You saw him at class today, I don't know why he is so mad at me I didn't...

"Thanks for the compliment" Said a voice that came from upstairs. She spun her head and found Ron with and unhappy face.

"I was thinking about apologizing, but now..."

"Don't lie to me! You never had that intention! You are to proud to apologize! I don't know what I did to you so just stop treating me like crap because right now I rather sleep with Mafloy than keep talking with you! I don't think I'm havenig dinner good night Harry

She felt tears burning her eyes so she started walking to the entrance door, she was going for a walk, she needed to clear her mind.

When she got out of the Gryffindor common room she let tears run free down her face.

oOo

When he was sure he looked completley normal he went out of the bathroom feeling as bad or worse than when he got in.

He had been caught crying but none other than mudblood Granger!. He had never made such a fool of himself, exept from that time when he was stupidly wounded by the Hippogrif or when he was turned into a ferret or when she punched him or when... Well humilliation had a big role in his life.

But right now he was worried, now she would blackmail him, and what if she told Potter? He could imagine Hermionie Granger looking at him with superiority from her bench at Potions, looking at him like she knew his secret... He supressed a chill; It wasn't "The Secret" It had only happened once or twice and he had good reasons for being down.

It was just that stupid cabinet, the stupid thing didn't want to get fixed! It was so not going to work, Draco could imagine Lucius's voice in his head "You failed me again , son" "I wasn't expecting more from you..." Now he could feel his throught struggling up and down and forced himself to take deep breaths and stop thinking.

It was dinner time but he wasn't hungry, like yesterday and the day before, and the one before that one. So he walked down stairs to the dungeons.

When he was arriving he heard someone giggling round the corner, he would have recognized her anywhere: Pansy Parkinson. She was annoying! She wanted to kiss him, and was constantly makeing questions "Drackey where have you been?" "Are you sick? Because you look a little bit green"; he definitivley wasn't going to sit between Crabbe and Goyle with Pansy on his lap and pretend everything was fine. So he decided to go for a walk.

**Hope you liked it, if you did review. No flames please, they depress me.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
